A Nerd for Prom Queen?
by EndlessleyIntoxicated
Summary: Massie a Prom Queen? Landon and his friends make A bet that may transform Massie into one? Maybe Massie will get to be Prom Queen and get a hot boy.? Only Time Will Tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:**

_Massie's_ a nerd(big change there)_Landon's_ makes a bet that he can turn Massie into Prom maybe Landon might fall for Massie during the process.?Landon has Chace Crawford's blue eyes and Zac Efron's relaxed Black Hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Like?Love it?Hate it?  
**I hope you like the review for the next chapter.I want a least 3-5!

P.s:Thank you Alpha Skye the idea:)

**Xoxo Gabby:)**


	2. Nerd speaking up!

**A/N I was thinking of just updating it sooner.  
So here it is and i hope you like the first Chapter.R&R Please:)**

**xo Gabby:)**

**P.S.I wrote most of the chapter before i fell asleep but my sister turned the computer off....& i didn't save it so i had to start gawd i remembered all of but im dumb for not saving it.**

* * *

**Landon's POV**

"Dude do you understand any of this shit?"Adam my best friend asked as he waved his cell phone in front of my face.

I swear he's going to go crazy. How could he not understand what the text message from his girlfriend said?I mean come on even a pre-schooler would have known what it meant.I sighed.

_

* * *

_

Flashshow(Showing text message Adam's gf sent him)

_Text Message:_

_{Sammy:I think we shld tke a break!}_

* * *

"Adam,Buddy,Bro,Bra...what she meant or what she's trying to say is she wants you and her to take a break!"I whispered hissed.

"!Do you have something t share with the class?"Mr Marner asked.

I've always noticed that when i talk to my friends im the one always getting caught..

"Absolutely"I pulled a piece of Juicy Fruit gum out of my pocket."I have a Piece of gum so what I'm going to do is tear everyone a tiny piece and i do mean tiny and yeah.I know i am so generous."I Marner laughed.

"Landon shut the hell up and pay attention!" yelled and continued teaching.

"Gosh your so demanding! Does that turn the lady's on in the staff that you work with?"I laughed because quite frankly that would never happen....unless he got a makeover and i mean a huge I'm not trying to be mean or whole classroom was laughing along with me except a girl with chestnut brown hair and Amber eyes.I mean you could tell she was a nerd,but kinda pretty.....in a way.

Adam leaned over"Yo Landon Nice."We pounded knuckles.

**Massie's POV**

Gawd those popular boys are getting really annoying these all the classes i have with them or a least some they manage to get the whole class laughing and they interrupt my Landon Crane he may be cute an all well actually ,he is getting annoying with all of the badgering the teachers not that i care about the teachers feelings.I am not that kind of nerd..I had enough........Literally.

"Gawd Landon will you just shut the hell up and quit being so self centered and annoying."I yelled.I didn't even mean to yell but it just came Centered?I don't know where that came from.

He turned and looked at me.I glared at him and then when he just kept staring i just rolled my eyes.

"Thank you .Now back on to the lesson." interrupted the stare down we were having.

"My I'm going to pay attention unlike."I fake soughed twice."Landon!"I said and then turned my gaze toward where the teacher was was actually hott,but he would never go for me... someone would go with me they would probably be having a nightmare.

The rest of the class from the corner of my eye Landon was staring at me....i know he was staring at Massie Block...the i don't know why I'm considered a nerd but i just am sooooo i deal with it,just like how i deal with life and being picked on by the dumb ass Sexy includes:

Alicia Riveria(Alpha)

Dylan Marvil(Beta)--(Aka Fat cow..)

um Kristen Gregory,

and last but not least

Olivia Ryan.

I don't know how Olivia got in but it couldn't be because of her smarts because when gawd was giving out brains she was holding and would have to go for all the Sexy Committee,except for Kristen Gregory,

she's nice and she's actually talked to they consider me and LBR what ever the hell that my plan since Junior High was to take down the Sexy Committee.I know that will and would be hard but if i had enough help i could totally pull it off.

That is if i can find anyone Trustworthy and smart well not smart literally although that would be nice smart as in helps come up with Brilliant Plans!But who is both of those things.......

**

* * *

**

** Like it?Love It?Hate it?**

**Review i want maybe 2 or 3 would be nice. Also would and could you give me the character names that you want to be in the story?(like Derrick,Claire,Josh...ect)**

**I'll update soon:)But Review.**

**Xo Gabby:)**


	3. Bet On It!

**A/N for the reviews:)Most of you guys liked it and someone didn't.  
I made a few grammar mistakes and forgot some words so it didn't make much sense.  
Promise this Chapter will be better:) R&R**

**Xo Gabby =D**

**P.S:Claire wont be in the story,Unless you want her to be.**

* * *

**Massie's POV**

I swear almost every one of my classes i have Landon in he does is stare but i avoid his gaze by counting the tile on the floor,which would probably be impossible to get the exact number of tiles.

" are you paying attention?" she's nawt married because of her demanding and needy well nawt my problem.

"uh yeah of course i am."I replied and tried to figure out what we were talking we were talking about a book called _'The Outsiders_.'Easy i _re-mem-Ber_ that book beginning to end.

"Well i asked you a was the Author of the poem _Ponyboy_ read to _Johnny_?" sat at the corner of her desk with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Easy."I had to think.I just had it on the tip of my tongue a second in the classroom had there eyes on me."_Robert Frost_."I concluded and let out a big exhale.I went back to counting the tiles on the floor."Damn it."I turned to look at me again.

"What is it Massie?" asked irritably."'I just-Just forget it never mind."I sank down in my that's not freak-ish at all?

Nice Massie,Good Job."Well dont say anything unless you have something to say."She spat.

Gawd what a BITCH! I thought or at least that's what i thought i did.

"Ohs" and "Woah's"traveled around the room being said by mostly......everyone.  
What did i just do?Oh Gawd. Oh Gawd.

I looked over at Landon and he flashed a smile,but he was shaking with 't everyone?  
I gave Landon a tight smile....

I know I'm going to be in trouble for calling my teacher a Bitch!

* * *

**Landon's POV.**

Me an my friends walked to the caf. to get everyone was talking about was,"Oh Massie called a Bitch-" or "Did you know Massie got suspended for the rest of the week.?"I swear i heard that the rest of the day.

We passed Massies locker,"Hey Massie."I flashed her my 100 watt i am not conceited...well maybe a tiny bit but not fully.

"Hey Landon."She replied. Once we were out of ear shot my friend's Adam,Jake and Mark laughed. Why the hell are they laughing?Did i miss something?

"Why are you laughing?"I questioned."Dude because Massie is butt ugly and you actually talked to her."Mark said and then he grabbed a lunch tray and placed a plate of nachos on it."She's not 's kinda of pretty...in a way."I said defensively.

They all looked at each other and then laughed again,spraying me with i don't know uhhh a cup of saliva."Oh Kay were going to bet you,too turn Massie into a Prom Queen."Adam said with a huge grin planted on his face."I don't know if that's possible."I replied.

God Massie a prom queen?It's possible but the wont way that's happening if she 1.)Has a better since of style in her clothes.2)Moisturized her hair...not trying to be mean,i just speak the last but not least...Didn't always have her life revolved around school and Homework.

"Woah Bro are you saying you cant do it?"Jake asked with surprise in his voice."I mean come on your the most populist guy in the school if you brought her social rep up then she might have a chance at actually winning."Jake continued.

I actually considered what he just said.I could do this.....but what's on it for me?

"If i do?"I asked and took a seat at our lunch table."uh-huh well if you do Mark will do your home work for a month because he's the smartest. and if you cant?"Adam paused for dramatic there was no need of doing.

Adam is going crazy mentally and maybe even physically."If you cant then You have to clean all of our rooms for a month."Jake concluded.

"OKay I'm in!"I is soon going to be Briarwood Octavian country day high school's new and approve Prom Queen...If i can pull it off!I thought..

* * *

**Adam's POV**

Ha this is going to be fun to Block Prom Queen i don't think that's humanly 's like me,Jake and Mark are going to be have clean room's.I laughed out loud,all my friends did was stare at me like i was crazy.I can't wait to laugh in his face when he doesn't complete the the Bet begin.......

* * *

**Love it?Hate it?  
Also thanks for the reviews.i want 3 or 4 REVIEWS this time That would be nice.!**

**Do you want Claire in the story?How should Josh,Derrick,Kemp,Chris and CaM be introduced.?**

**Write down any idea's in the reviews that you want in the story.I'll update Ay-Sap.**

**Xo Gabby:)**


	4. Thinkin some things through & Revenge

**A/N Thanks 4 all of the reviews:)I'm sorry if i have grammar mistakes.  
Someone wanted Claire and Dylan to be Massie's friend so i might do idk yet.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**R&R.**

**xo Gabby:)**

**p.s.I had this chapter written already but someone turned the computer off and i frogot to so i have to write it over again.**

**Awn with the chapter.**

* * *

**Dylan's POV.**

"Gawd Dyl, eat much?"Alicia pointed out.I didn't care what she said,but it kinda hurt if a supposed friend Say's something like that to you.I know i am kinda a dramatic person and i love that i am.

"Gawd Leesh bitch much?"I i just call an_ ALPHA_ a if they have or if anyone has a problem with it they can go cry about it or something.

A fierce expression flashed into Alicia's eye's."Dylan"Alicia began."Seriously?You think you have it in you to 'Dis ' and Alpha?Obviously your out of your mind thinking you know what else there is no more DYLAN i n this clique."Alicia move 's what an LBR would do,and she kicked me out?she should of kicked her self out!I thought.

"Well at least i wont be apart of a clique that is the most you heard me everyone hates this clique and now I'm glad i am nawt part of this little kiddie group.I may be counted as an LBR but guess what at least i can be NORMAL and nawt care what other people say to me or about me."Me being out of this clique was IN......and so was skittles-in my mouth that is.

I took a deep breath and then turned on my heels and walked away.

I am glad i made that decision or at least that's what my heart is saying.

But my mind is the complete i made a mistake?I if i had it was probably going to be the best mistake i ever made......Or at least that was what i was trying to convince myself...

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Me and Cam shared a locker!No shocker there i mean we practically begged the counselor to let us share a worked.

"So did you here we're haveing a math test today..in math.?"I announced.

Cam nodded as he shoved his science book in the locker on top of a bunch of crinkled we seriously need to clean our locker.I thought.."Yeah i have to get a good grade on this test or i will be grounded and i seriously dont want that."Cam babbled

Cam never he was doing it right now going awn and awn.I was secretly asking "when is he going to shut his gawd damn trap??"

I swear it was like he could read my mind because He stopped talking and slammed the locker closed.

He didn't even ask if i needed it still...which i did.I twirled our locker combo in to the locker.

Cam gave me and apologetic was hard to be mad at was cute with those one blue and one green eye's it was hard to be mad at him or forgive him.

The locker swung open..Nawt but it's self of course i opened it.

"I'm sorry."Cam apologized."It's totally fine."I replied and grabbed the book 'Pride and Predjudice' and closed the locker gently,unlike Cam did

"Anyways i wanted to know if you wanted to go and see Transformer's 2 with me tonight.?" He admitted.

"Oh I'm sorry cam i have to babysit my brother Todd tonight."I answered.I felt bad,me and Cam haven't gone on a date or hung out together in about 3 to 4 that's a good .My mind went to Todd the-family-Prankster. I have to spend the rest of the night with this was going to be !

"How about i help you babysit?"Cam suggested.

"Sure that would be great."I replied.

Todd was a really good at pulling on me tonight was my chance to get my revenge on time i wasn't going to give in to defeat.I was going to pay him back.....Big time...My plan was going to work because i had the best Prankster ever......my boyfriend Cam Fisher.

**Revenge is SWEET..........**

* * *

**Landon's POV**

Massie Block Prom Queen?I mean he had alot to work on in order for this to work.I needed to be patient and not give up.

Massie had it in her he just had to find it and transform her._**1)** Style in clothes_ _**2)**Hair of course..**(**lets not get into that_**)** and last but not least, _**3)**Not just spending her whole life hitting the books and not having her life revolve around....school._

The two things that were going to get me through this bet was Time and Patience.

First thing i needed to do was to Be-friend her...this should be easy.......or not.

* * *

**Like It?Love it?Hate it?**

**That was chapter 3 for you and review please.  
Also I'm looking 4 a me or put it in the review.**

**I want maybe at least 6 or 7 reviews before i update again..**

**Xo Gabby =D**


	5. Author's Note

A/N I am looking 4 a co-writer.

PM or review .  
Anyways i'll update chapter later awn,  
either today or tomorrw because my friends coming over.

Xo Gabby =D 


	6. Math and Make over 101

**Thanks 4 the reviews! My new Beta is fanficiontastic!  
So there shouldn't be a problem with mistakes, which i always do.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter for you i will always have a quote in the beginning. Enjoy and please Review!**

**XOXOXO, Gabby =)**

**QUOTE**_**:"You cry. I laugh. I jump off a cliff. I laugh even Harder**_.

**Massie's POV**

"Hey Massie," Landon said in a enthusiastic voice. I looked up from where I was completing last night's math homework which I had idiotically forgotten in my locker yesterday.

"Hey Landon," I replied, returning to my math homework. I was hoping he was going to stop talking to me but i guess my wishes are always rudely ignored because he just kept awn talking. Just what i need right now...a babbling _Zac Eferon wannabe _who is probably here to do nothing but mock me? I decided to just zone him out, but then he said something that my ears couldn't help but overhear.

"--yeah and a makeover."Landon finished.

"Oh what the hell are you talking about?"I asked i was nawt kidding. I don't think anyone ever knows what he's talking about.

Landon laughed…his chuckle low and merry."I said that you should come over because i was talking to my sister 'bout you and she said she would love to give you a makeover for and a that should be fun, right?."Landon explained more clearly.

Hmm too freaking bad this math worksheet doesn't explain the story problems as well as he explained that crazy idea.

"Uh-huh..."he must be joking. I bet this is a joke...ha-ha very funny, Landon!

"So…how about it?" He needs to shut the hell up!

"Jeez okay Landon if i agree will you quit bothering me about it and let me finish my math homework?"I asked, hoping he could see how beyond irritated I was with him right now.

Landon nodded and laughed." today you're coming to my house for the make-over right?"Landon said without looking at me, wow he was actually working awn his own math homework.

Nuh-ever mind, I knew it was impossible as tripping over a cordless phone.

"Uh yeah what time?"I demanded. The sooner I go over the sooner it will be over with.

"After school, "He replied. I nodded and forced a half smile.

"Kay. I'll meet you in the front of the school in the parking lot." Landon said before he turned all of his attention to his friend Mark.

Inside, my stomach was doing somersaults.

"Hey Block do you know the answer to question number 13?"Derrick Harrington the star soccer goalie of our school asked me.

I turned around to face him. He is hawt. I never looked at him like in a lusting/liking kind of way."Um yeah it's C"I replied and gave him a smile and he grinned back.

"Thanks."He jotted down the answer and went awn to the next question.

Derrick Harrington gave me _butterflies in my stomach._

Derrick like always talked to me and nawt only to get answers for the homework assignment .We actually TALKED.I know a nerd talking to TWO popular, hot guys. Who knew it was possible.?

I finally went back to finishing my so question # 25:_**If Logx (1 / 8) = - 3 / 2, then x is equal to?**_

**(A).** - 4** (B).** 4 **(C).** 1 / 4 **(D).** 10

I circled letter **(A)** and moved awn to the next one. Gawd, I am gonna flunk this assignment.

_**Q#26:When a metallic ball bearing is placed inside a cylindrical container, of radius 2 cm, the height of the water, inside the container, increases by 0.6 cm. The radius, to the nearest tenth of a centimeter, of the ball bearing is?**_

**(A.)** 1 cm **(B.)** 1.2 cm **(C.)** 2 cm **(D.)** 0.6 cm

I thought about this question and then finally circled **(B)**

_I could nawt wait until after school.....well kinda of anyways_.

**Olivia's POV**

Hmmm I wonder why Derrick and Landon were talking to that nerd in the back with the math worksheets…. Wait was that last night's homework?

So, question number (_**2.)20 % of 2 is equal to**_

**(A.)** 20 **(B.)** 4 **(C.)** 0.4 **(D.)** 0.04

Uh okay 20% of 2 is equal to has to be letter A.I think....._** (A/N:The answer is actually C but she's dumb, so it works.)**_

The teacher was making her way around the room checking to see how much everyone had completed. I'm got started 20 minutes ago and I'm only on question number 2. Wow, I work _pretty _fast, huh?

I looked up at the clock which read… 10:34 A.M.

Class ends at eleven so we have about 15 minutes.(A/N:Gawd she totally have 26 minutes left...lol)

I cleared my throat and leaned over to talk to Kemp. I know, great choice instead of doing my work.

"Hey Kemper's."I said flirtatiously. I made up the nickname and i absolutely love it and he better love it too or bad things are going to happen to that afro of his.

He barley acknowledged me. all he did was say "Hey" Which i could barely hear. What is with people these days? Just yesterday they were Goo-Goo Gaga for the Sexy Committee minus Dylan.

Maybe it was time for me to leave the Sexy Committee if after one day they stop liking you! Maybe Dylan was right. Maybe we are the most hated clique in school....

_**Looks like i have some INVESTIGATING!**_

Like It? Love It? Is It Okay? Or do you absolutely positively hate it? lol

It probably was a boring chapter because of the math questions but the next one will be better.  
much much better. (Because I have an ah-mazing beta… LOL, JK! That was me, Tess)

Well i hope you guys like the new chapter and thanks again for the reviews.

Xoxoxox,  
Gabby:)

P.s:I totally did nawt know how to solve those math questions are let alone the answers. I google'd them. I know I'm smart:)

P.S.S I'll update soon but i want at least 9 or 10 review and then I'll update again!

_Hey, it's Tess (fanfictiontastic), her beta. Did you guys like that chapter? Isn't Gabby just an ah-mazing writer??? Ha-ha, hope you enjoyed and review for her! I tried to catch as many mistakes as I could! _

_XOXOXO,_

_Tess_


	7. Makeover& ALPHA Maybe

A/N: Thanks 4 the reviews:)Also fanfictiontastic did a fantastic job fixing the grammar and stuff:) *Welcome Gabby!*

This chapter is the makeover chapter. Sorry if it's nawt that long.

XOXOXO Gabby

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Landon's POV

The bell soon rang for the end of school and Massie and I arrived at my house about half an hour later. We had to walk to my house which is pretty far but i was really surprised when Massie didn't whine or complain about walking at all.

I unlocked the fine oak wood door and Massie stepped into my house first."You have a nice house."Massie complimented."Thanks" I replied. I threw my school bag on the floor and walked to the kitchen, You want something to drink?"I asked, opening the fridge.

"Um sure."Massie said while walking in to the kitchen.

"We have Gatorade, orange juice, chocolate milk, lemonade, and flavored water. I poked my head out of the freezer. Massie was sitting at our bar-like counter. Lemonade sounds good."Massie smiled. I grinned back and grabbed two glass cups and set them both on the tiled counter.

I like having Massie over although she's a nerd it feels like she's not and it feels like we've been friends for a while. She s just so real, like she won t judge me by how much muscle I gained this year or how many goals I score in a season.

I poured the lemonade in both glasses and passed Massie her's."Thanks."Massie smiled and took a sip.

I sat down next to her and chugged half of my juice and burped.

Massie laughed. I didn t see that coming."So where is your sister?"Massie asked before she took another drink.

"She s upstairs. Come on."I got up and walked up stairs while Massie followed.

Once we got to my sisters door i opened it."Hey um Massie's here."

My sister, Melanie smiled."Have her come in."She said enthusiastically.

Massie walked in her room."Close the door." Melanie ordered. Massie did what she was told and that was the last i saw of both of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massie's POV

Landon's sister pushed me down in a soft, cushy chair."Okay so first we are going to start with your hair, if you can call this mess sitting on top of your head hair."Melanie grabbed a comb and started combing all of the kinks and knots out.

Gawd this was going to take forev-"Owwww."I cried in pain.

"Sorry."She replied and then went back to pulling my hair out as i call it.

Once Melanie was done with the hair combing part she pulled out some highlighting stuff that were labeled: chestnut brown/red. Hmm this should turn out....BAD!

I started hyperventilating, gasping in short breaths."Calm the fuck down Massie. Jeez." Melanie let the highlighting brush slip through my now soft auburn hair. After she did that we washed it out.

"Ehmagawd it looks ah-mazing."I gloated, more to myself than Melanie who was grinning at the moment.

Well this is going better than i expected. Melanie rubbed my hair with this stuff called Bumble and Bumble and washed my hair out again.

Once she blow dried it, it was all straight and smooth. Ehmagawd it looks perfect. I never thought someone like me could have perfect hair.

"Now awn to the makeup."Melanie said as she grabbed some fancy-bottled-foundation and rubbed it all over my face despite my pleas for her to stop. Next she added some glittery silver eye shadow and some smoky eyeliner and a swipe of mascara to top it all off.

She turned me to look at the mirror 30 minutes later. Wait 30 minutes later? That is a fucking long time, but it was so totally worth it because i look like a model no joke.

"Ehmagawd, thank you so much Melanie."I said in a rush.

"No Problem. Last but nawt least-- clothes."

Melanie walked inside of her walk in closet and pulled out a Ralph Lauren tennis skirt and a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt and of course RL flip flops.

This outfit is totally cute i thought gleefully as i spun in a circle in her mirror after i put it awn.

"Oaky were done. While you were getting dressed i ordered a bunch of cloths and make up for you...and also i put it awn your card."Melanie threw herself awn her bed, beaming with satisfaction in her latest project that was deemed successful.

Ehmagawd i still can t believe i look like this.

Now i can t wait until Landon and Derrick see me. But most importantly Derrick, or maybe Landon, or maybe

This high school is going to have a new ALPHA and a new social pyramid.

Buh-bye Nerd Massie, Hola Alpha Massie......

Me and Alicia? This means WAR!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Love it? Dont like it? Hate it?

Please review i wasn t at least 5 because it was a short chapter.

XOXOXOX Gabby

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, wasn't that an awesome chapter? lol! just lemme know if there are any mistakes and review for Gabby!

XOXOX,

Da Beta... Tess! 


	8. New Bff? New POV?

**A/N: Thank You for the reviews:] Well here is the next chapter.**

**Fanfictiontastic did another GREAT job with the beta-ing the last chapter.**

**XOXOX**

**Gabby:]**

**Quote**: If truly love something set it free. If it doesn't return, Hunt it down and kill it!

**Massie's POV**

The clothing and make-up Melanie ordered arrived awn Sunday.  
"This is cute," I said to myself. I was holding up a Marc Jacobs pearl embellished tank and a pair of high-waisted True Religion bleached skinny jeans.

Melanie bought me way too much clothes. But she said, "You can never, and I do mean never wear the same clothes twice that is like breaking the ALPHA rule. Don't ask how I know this but I just do."

Am I really supposed to understand that? Dolce and Gabbana Rose-detailed oval sunglasses, they look so expensive. She also got another pair of those classic Ray-Bans. They looked really nice, but really, $150 for sunglasses? Melanie did nawt have to get designer glasses, although all Alpha's wear designer stuff, so I guess I have to live with it. Maybe this is even the kind of thing Derrick likes…

I tossed all of the clothes back in the boxes and tossed myself awn to my bed.

Tomorrow is the big day! The day I show my new look to the school. I sucked a big gulp of air for effects.

_Flashback….._

_Landon knocked awn Melanie's bedroom door waiting to come in. She opened the door and he walked in._

_He froze and stared at Massie with glowing eyes." So how does she look?" Melanie asked._

_Landon was speechless."Eh…Ma…Gawd. I don't look so bad." Massie said in a panicked voice and half laughing. _

_Landon shook his head in a fast motion." N-n-no you l-l-look perfect." Landon stuttered._

_Massie smiled at him. "Thanks." she mumbled._

_End of Flashback…._

My cell phone started to ring playing 'Headfirst' by Selena Gomez. I jumped up and ran toward my phone. I flipped open my sidekick.  
"Who is this?" I thought.

**Someone:**Hey

I texted back at high speed, my fingers literally shaking. I mean its not like I usually get texts from a lot of people.

**Massie:**Who is this?

I got tired of waiting for them to reply so I tossed it awn my bed and started to hang all my new designer clothes up in my walk in closet. I know whenever someone comes in my room they ask, 'Why I have a walk-in-closet when I have ugly clothes that should belong awn the floor!'

But I just say, 'Well your clothes belong awn the floor too, since you gawt yours from an ape family. Plus you do nawt know how much I had to beg for them to have builder's build me a walk-in-closet?'

I grabbed my phone again to check if I had a missed message.  
It said '1 new message'

**Someone**: Oh it's Dylan.  
**Massie**: Marvil? Why r u texting me??  
**Dylan**: I want to talk to you.  
**Massie**: Then talk.  
**Dylan**: I want 2 talk in person. Can ya come over?  
**Massie**: Cant I'm grounded 4rum going places.  
**Dylan**: I'll b there in 5.  
**Massie**: O Kay

Why does Dylan want to talk to me? That's a little weird, I know I should be excited but it's too weird to be excited.

I was in the middle of put away an Alice and Olivia grey power bandage dress when Dylan walked into my room.  
"Uh, hey." I said as I finished putting the dress away.

"Hey, Massie." Dylan sat on my bed; surprisingly she said nothing about the walk-in-closet.

"Whoa Massie! What happened to you?" Dylan shouted. Talk about why most deaf people can't hear. It's because of people like Dylan who shout for no reason at all.

"What?" I asked in whisper.

"You look ah-MAZING Massie what happened?" Dylan came towards me at a speed that I didn't think it was possible she could move, just to touch my hair.

"Massie you have like touchable hair, thats 1.) shiny 2.) smooth and 3.) beautiful." Dylan said with a smile in her voice the whole entire time.

"Uhh Dylan. Do I look like a bitch?" I said in an irritated voice.

"No! What??," Dylan said surprised.

"Then why are you petting me like a dog?" Massie said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm sorry." Dylan went back to sit awn my bed again.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I seriously wanted to get this over with but it was fun having someone to talk to that was nawt a nerd or a guy. An actual pretty person, nawt that I'm against ugly people or anything.

"Okay, well I'm am seriously just tired of being friends with Alicia and I want to be normal. So I was wondering if I can hang out with you," Dylan gawt straight to the point or at least as far as 'to the point' went.

I nodded for her to go awn, but she didn't.  
"Sure you can hang out with me," I admitted.

Dylan squealed and hugged me." Yeah you won't be considered a nerd awn Monday. Have you looked at yourself? You're like going to be the new Alpha of BOCD in no time." Dylan grinned like crazy.

Dylan is right. The big problem is that I will have to fight for the Alpha spot.

Gawd this is going to start major drama. I thought as I still hugged Dylan.

Tomorrow is Monday and it is the day where the fighting will begin.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it like you hate homework?**

**Well I would like 8 reviews and sorry I only did it in Massie's POV.**

**Please Review:]**

**XOXOX**

**Gabby:]**


	9. Flirting is a good sign & so is an Alpha

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Boo Yahh. Sorry 4 the long wait :/**

**My new Co-Author is jandm (: She's a good writer more like Ah-mazing!**

**Here's the next chapter**

**X O X O Gabby**

* * *

"Okay," Dylan said. "When you enter the school, you've got to walk to  
a song. Like Poker Face or Boom Boom Pow." "Umm. What?" I said. I figured I was totally clueless on how to be alpha.  
Dylan has been testing me all morning on comebacks, how to flirt with guys,ratings, and other necessary tips. I guess she forgot to tell me how to  
"make an entrance."

"Well, all you have to do it hum a song in your head and walk to the beat  
of the song," Dylan explained. "It's easy." "Okay," I said. I practiced yoga breathing and calmed myself down. I was  
ready. Dylan swung open the school's doors with a loud bang. "Dylan. Let's do Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato." I said with  
confidence.

Dylan grinned. "You were born to be alpha, Mass."  
We strutted down the hallway and I heard everyone whispering, as they should.  
We separated as we got to our lockers and went to class. Dylan had Science while I had English first period. I sat down in my usual seat but decided  
against taking out a book to read. There was no one there yet so I got up to go to the bathroom. I so did not want to look like an LBR on the first day as  
an alpha- in- the- making. As I stepped out into the hallway, I heard a snide voice say my name.  
"May-sie," Alicia sneered. The rest of her posse was there with her. I  
guess dogs always traveled in packs.  
"A-leech-a" I snarled back. I saw Kristen suppress a laugh. "And by the way, it's Massie, you airhead."  
"Well, Massie," Alicia's voice was practically dripping venom. "I  
don't appreciate you stealing my school, so back off before someone gets hurt."  
"Well then," I smirked. I love to get under people's skin. "Let the games begin."  
I wiggled my fingers and sauntered off to the bathroom. Massie: One. Alicia:  
Zero.

"Dude, catfight at nine o'clock." Kemp Hurly said while pointing at the  
stare-down Massie and Alicia were having down the hallway. Derrick and the rest of his friends looked to where Kemp was pointing.  
"Hey, who's Alicia's fighting with this time?" Chris asked and took a giant step to get a better glance of their fight. Everyone remembered the infamous fight between Alicia and her cousin, Nina Callas, in seventh grade. Let's just say Nina suddenly "moved to Spain.  
"Who cares?" Kemp said, licking his lips. "Let's watch." "No wonder you can't get a girlfriend." Cam said sadly, while watching Kemp, who was watching the catfight.

Derrick squinted to get a better view of the girl that was probably going to be "moving to Spain" next.  
"Whoa!" Derrick said in surprise. "Dude, that's Massie. As in Massie Block." All of them raised their eyebrows in shock as they heard Massie say, "Well  
then, let the games begin." Just as Massie turned away from Alicia and walked back into her English class, Derrick decided, right then and there, to follow her. Well, technically  
he wasn't following her if he had the same class. But that's not what Massie thought.

**Derrick's POV**

I walked into the classroom right after Massie. What I didn't expect was for her to whip around and say, "Why are you following me?"  
"God she's really pretty." I thought. A person can really get lost in her amber eyes.  
Hmm. I wonder why she's looking at me weirdly. Like she has a question or something. I searched my brain for answers.  
"Well?" she asked impatiently. Oh, darn. She asked me a question. I quickly thought of something to say.

"I'm, uh, not following you. I think, umm, I have the same class as you." I stuttered. But then again the question was kind of pointless. How  
does she not know this already? We've sat by each other since the beginning of the year. But whatever I guess.

Massie made a 'O' shape with her perfect lips. "I see. Sit with me?" "Y-yeah." I stuttered and rushed to take a seat next to her. "So uh you  
look really pretty today." I said while I took out my English book.

"Uh thanks." Massie replied and then turned to look towards the door. I sat there not knowing what to say. Well I guess I didn't have to start the  
conversation because Massie started talking.

"So you and Alicia?" Massie said, with a look of question. She turned to look at me, her amber eyes boring into my caramel ones.

"Me and Alicia what?" I asked stupidly. "You mean, are we dating?" Oh wow Derrick, way to be an idiot. I mentally slapped myself.

"Why else would I put your names in the same sentence if there was no question?" Massie rolled her eyes. Crap, I'm getting her mad! So not a  
good first impression.

"Oh, um, yeah we're dating." I replied shamefully. But in my head I thought,_ I really should break up with her_. The thought flashed into my head  
just as fast as it went.

Massie's lips pursed into a tight line and nodded. I was going to reply but someone banged open the door into the room. _What the heck? Why do things  
happen right when I'm about to ask for her number?_ I thought. I glanced at the door to see who interrupted my conversation with Block, err Massie. I  
recognized that face anywhere. It was Landon. What was he even doing here? He doesn't even have this class.  
"Yo Derrick. Come here I have to talk to you for a minute." Landon demanded.

"Just a second." I replied. "No, right now. It's something important." I think it was Landon's expression that made me get up so fast or something  
else. Massie looked over at Landon with a 'Why-do-you-want-to-talk-to-him expression' Landon didn't bother looking at her, his attention was focused  
in me. Landon and I were the same height but I wasn't afraid. Well, not yet. Once I walked up to him, he dragged me right out the classroom door.  
"Well this is nice but talking does not include dragging someone down the hallway." I mumbled. But apparently Landon didn't hear because he kept on  
walking. Oh boy, this should be fun.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it .....Review:)**

**X O X O**

**Gabby**


	10. Football Team really? & Secret Date

A/N: Here is the next Chapter:)

xoxoxo

gabby

* * *

"Hey!" Derrick said while getting dragged away. "What was up with that dude? I mean I was just about to score Block's number. And I didn't even have to use a lame pick up line this time."

"If you seriously know what's good for you, you would shut up." muttered Landon.

Landon stopped dragging Derrick, ignoring his protests, as they approached the boy's bathroom. They stopped right outside the bathroom. Derrick leaned back against some lockers and crossed his arms.

"Okay listen, and listen carefully." Landon said trying to be menacing. "If you ever talk to Massie again, I would personally send the entire football team after you."

"As if they can do anything." Derrick said calmly. "I could send the whole BOCD population, including the girls with the freakishly sharp manicures, after you. And besides, you didn't do anything when I asked out Alicia so why are you freaking out over Massie?"

Landon backed off. "Well, uhh, she's pretty. And she's smart. And you know- she's just her."

Derrick nodded and smirked. "So you like her."

Landon ran his hand through his hair. "Well, umm, well. Hey, wait! Why don't you even care? Don't you have your precious Alicia?"

Derrick's smirk grew wider. "Of course but you know what they say, don't hate the player, hate the game. And besides, Alicia annoys the crap outta me. So I'm thinking of dumping her."

"You're gonna dump Alicia Rivera!?!" Landon said incredulously.

"Yeah." Derrick shrugged. "It's no big deal but it seems like someone has a tiny crush."

"Well, she just hot and all." Landon looked really uncomfortable.

"And you yelled at _me_ for liking two girls. But seriously, I loved this guy-to-guy chat but it's not really my thing, so later." And with that Derrick walked away with as much confidence as Massie had earlier leaving Landon slumped against the wall in defeat.

Massie's POV

Tick tock. Tick tock. Now what am I supposed to do? The bell still hasn't rung yet and Derrick got dragged off by Landon awhile ago. I guess I could pull out my book and read for a little while. Just as I reached into her bag to get her book, Dylan burst into the classroom.

"Dylan!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Dylan panted (the Science classrooms were on the other side of the school). "Massie, I can't believe you!"

"What did I do?" I said. I checked my skirt to see if it was violating any school dress code. It wasn't.

"Derrick and Landon basically had a fight over you." Dylan said, her eyes wide. "The whole school knows."

"Wait, what exactly happened?" I asked. This alpha thing was totally filled with drama. "And I thought the fight with Alicia would've made school headlines."

"Well, the fight was pretty big, too." Dylan explained. "But Landon was like 'Derrick, you can't ask Massie out' and Derrick was like 'what are gonna do about it' and it went back and forth and back and forth and back-"

I laughed. "Dylan breathe. In. Out. In. Out."

"Massie, you're the talk of the school!" Dylan exclaimed. "Well, anyways I just wanted you to know and now I've got to run back to Science."

She jogged out the door but not without saying, "Wow this running thing really burns calories. I can feel it. Size two here I come!"

I burst out laughing. Boy do I love having Dylan as a friend. As I was carefully wiping my eyes from my laughing fit (I didn't want to ruin my mascara), Derrick burst into the classroom.

"Sorry, I had to talk and run, Block." Derrick ran his hand through his hair and slide into the seat next to mine. "But I would love to pick up where we left off."

And with that, I burst out laughing again.

**Alicia's POV**

**Lunch time**

Ehmagawd I can nawt believe that Derrick and Landon had a fight about and over Massie.

I walked into the cafeteria with Kristen, Olivia, and Claire. The backstabber, Dylan, ditched us to be with Massie but our story is that I kicked her out because she was wearing my color, pink. We banged open the door and stopped to wait for everyone to look at us. But no one did. They were all staring at Massie, who was sitting with the traitor and the soccer boys, which included my boyfriend. Ugh Massie Block is stealing everything from me. My alpha status, Derrick, EVERYTHING. I can nawt let his happen. As we approached our table, table 18, I took my spot between Kristen and Olivia.

"Hey, Leesh." Olivia acknowledged me with a wave.

I nodded back. I thought of a plan as I unwrapped my mahi-mahi sandwich. Operation FWLTGMADJ (Operation Flirt With Landon To Get Massie And Derrick Jealous).

"I have something to take care of. Be right back." I got up and walked over to Landon's table. I moved someone's lunch tray over and took a seat next to him.

"Hey Landon." I said and leaned my head against his shoulder while looking up at him with my exotic eyes.

"Hey." He muttered. Landon didn't shake me off him so I took that as a good sign. However, when I followed his gaze and it led right over to Massie and Derrick, I knew I had to do something drastic. I pushed up against him more and began talking, but he was only look at Massie.

He must like Massie and or he wouldn't be jealous. "Landon. Oh, Landon." He looked at me. "Just get over Massie." I pleaded but Landon didn't say anything. Desperate times called for desperate measures. I smiled up at him and set my tanned hand on Landon's dark blue Horton Classic Straight Destroyed Abercrombie & Fitch jean covered leg.

Landon looked at me with a weird expression. I glanced over at Massie. She was laughing her head off with Derrick, oblivious that the hawtest guy in school was ogling her. How could Massie nawt like him? I re-evaluated. Well Derrick _is_ cuter than everyone here…. Except for Josh_.-Sigh-_

I snapped back to reality. I smiled at him and bit my lip.

**Landon's POV**

Why is Massie with Derrick? I mean everyone knows I'm better than him. I felt something push against my chest but I disregarded it. I stared at Massie and Derrick flirting. I am not going to win this bet if I keep letting Derrick win every time. But I'm not letting him on purpose though. Massie looks so pretty. The way her chestnut hair falls around her face and her perfect facial features an- _What the freak dude? _My inner conscience yelled at me._ I need to stop thinking about Massie. I have Alicia sitting next to me touching my freaking leg and I'm thinking about freaking Massie Block? Get a hold of yourself._ I looked down and gave Alicia my award winning smile. I picked her up and moved her onto my lap. I grinned. Derrick Harrington is going down.

* * *

I hoped you guys like this chapter:) REVIEW:)

xoxox

Gabby


	11. Whipped

**A/N: Here's the next chapter && thanks 4 the reivews:)**

* * *

"And Merri-Lee was like 'Do you have anything to donate to the fund?" Dylan said, he eyes wide with excitement. I was sitting with Dylan, Derrick and all his friends at lunch. She was telling us all these ah-mazing stories about her mother's show, The Daily Grind. I was sitting in between Derrick and Dylan.

"And Paris was like 'Yea, I was thinking of donating this dress' and I don't know anyone who would've wanted that dress, homeless person or not. It was ugly." Dylan took a breath and continued. "And Merri-Lee was like 'You're gonna take it off now?' and since my mom knows that Paris can't afford to be caught in a lie again, she got Paris Hilton to change onstage. Isn't that funny?"

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Dylan." Kemp said leaning towards her.

"Yeah?" Dylan said eagerly. Earlier, when we were walking to lunch, Dylan told me she had a little crush on him. I don't know why though. I personally think he's a pervert. But that's just me.

Kemp and Plovert snickered. "Do you happen to have-" Kemp giggled. "the tape of that show?"

Dylan playfully slapped him. "If you want it, you're gonna have to earn it." And with that, Dylan started flirting with Kemp, while Josh, Cam, and Plovert talked about their upcoming soccer game.

"Soo." Derrick turned to me. "I never got your number."

I smirked. "Well if you take me out tonight, I just might give it to you."

Derrick mocked-gasped and put his hand to his heart. "So you expect me to cheat on Alicia?"

"Cheat. Dump. Whatever floats your boat." I leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "It doesn't matter as long as she doesn't find out." I leaned back. "And I don't think she even cares at the moment." I gestured to Alicia, who was currently sitting on Landon's lap.

Derrick smiled and leaned towards me. "Fantastic. I'll pick you up at six."

Wow a guy has to be super whipped to not be mad that his girlfriend is cheating on him.

After we were dismissed from lunch, the day just flew by. Before I knew it I was back home trying to pick out my outfit for my date. I decided to go with a pair of True Religon skinny jeans with a . Strap on a pair of heels and I was ready to go.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Scouts Honor:D

Review!!!

XOXOX

Gabby


End file.
